The present invention pertains to railings comprising balusters and banisters for installation in homes as well as commercial building.
Current practice in railing construction, for the most part, entails the efforts of a carpenter who constructs the railing in a customized manner to meet the railing requirements of a specific home or building. The individual dimensioning, cutting and shaping of the railing constitutes a lengthy task from a man hour standpoint and hence results in considerable cost. Further contributing to railing cost is the assembly thereof which customarily uses screw type fasteners for joining wooden railing components.
Another drawback to known railing construction is the difficulty encountered in partial disassembly to replace damaged railing components.
A still further drawback to known railing structures is the difficulty of railing assembly contributing to job man hours and hence railing cost.